Remember Me
by fishiee
Summary: "Erik… do you remember me?" I whispered. "Bella...", he breathed my name, "How could I ever forget you?"


***Excitement* I'm doing a new Phantom story. I will continue my "The Angel In Hell" fanfiction, but I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I've written some of it out and decided if y'all don't think it's awful, I'll finish it.**

**This is going to be a two part fanfiction. This first one will be in Bella's point of view and the next one, "You Are Not Alone" will be in Erik's (I haven't written it yet… will if people review this). Sooo please comment and let me know what you think!**

**Anna :)**

_When Erik was in his teens, an orphan girl named Isabella somehow finds her way into his lair. He never forgets her, for she was just as mysterious, if not more, as him. Bella always refused to say much about her past or where she lives now, but the time spent together makes the both of them feel like normal children. They roamed the halls playing hide and seek, learning the secret passageways, and watched so many Operas it made Bella's head dizzy with longing. Till one day, she disappears, leaving Erik confused and heartbroken. 10 years later, 2 years after the infamous fire that burned down the Opera Populaire and Christine and Raoul's untimely departure, Bella shows back up again, this time as a chorus girl. Can she put back together the Phantom's broken heart or will chaos ensue because of the bitter memories of the past?_

~ 1862 - Paris, France ~

I was running, running away from the wretched man who I called my uncle. I've lived with him since my parents died when I was 7, seven years ago. My feet pounded against the sidewalk, sounding like thunder to my ears- or was that the pounding of my heart? Either way, he must hear it. I must hide somewhere. I looked around and saw a little gate at the bottom of a huge building. I couldn't see where it let, but it'd take me away from here, and I jumped feet first into it.

At this point, my breathing comes in sharp, painful gasps. I'd been running a long distance and not to mention how malnourished I am. I get to eat what Uncle Peter throws away, and by his size, it isn't that much. Sometimes nothing at all. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I was terrified. I knew I wasn't going to be gone from him for long. He would find me or I'd find my way back to him when I came to my senses. It just had been a bad night with bad men. I could never leave him.

It was good in the beginning, living with him. He reminded me so much of Daddy. He was gentle, loving, caring. He wasn't the man I see now… but I know the uncle I loved is in there somewhere. I can't give up. Even if in his drunken state he's been nowadays, he's made me do unspeakable things. But I must pull my own weight. He saved my life when I was younger, I owe him everything. Even myself.

But sometimes it gets too much for me and I run away. And I come back, even though I know I'll get the belt. Even if I didn't owe him, I know this is what I deserve. I was just as bad as the men I met tonight when I was younger. I regret so much.

For now, though, I needed away. I know I was being selfish. For the time being, I forced down those thoughts and focused on my sore lungs.

"You ungrateful brat!" I heard Peter's voice echo down the path I was running. But I kept going on. I ran through different halls, purposefully getting myself lost. The farther away I got, the slower I went. Soon I was walking down, my hands on the wall for the fact I couldn't see.

I heard water drip and tiny animal feet scurrying along around me. I turned right and stopped, for I saw light flickering from another room at the end of hall. I swallowed nervously and cautiously walked toward it, peering around the corner. There is a lighted candle and a few tables and a mirror in this room. I stared at the candle. Who would be so deep in this labyrinth? I didn't see anyone in this room, so I silently walked in and over an opening to another room. I looked into it and my attention was first drawn to the lake and how pretty sparkling lights reflected off of it. Then I realized this was a room full of lighted candles. In the middle of the room, I saw a piano. I still didn't see anybody, so I continued in.

Just as someone walked in from another room. I froze, paralyzed with fear. He looked like someone who was a few years older than me; not yet a man, but not exactly a boy either. He was lanky and pale, like he never saw the light or did anything physically. With black hair and a white mask covering one side of his face. But still. I was in worse shape and what he could do to me was already running through my mind.

"Meg…. you're not Meg. Who are you?" he demanded, angrily, stomping his way over to me.

I flinched away, covering my face with my hands and cowering to the floor. I couldn't breathe, I braced for some painful impact—him grabbing me or hitting me. But after what felt like forever, there was nothing. I looked up to him staring at me, face scrunched in confusion.

"Do it. I-I… just do it. I'm used to it." I whispered, my voice hoarse and catching.

"Who are you?" he asked, softer this time.

I hesitated, worried it was a trick. He'd be nice to me, then turn on me, and torture me. Like my uncle.

I looked away from him. No, not like my uncle. He was just… lost. He needed to be found again.

I turned back to him and said, "I'm Isabella… Bella."

"Why are you here?", a gentleness crept into his voice, like he pitied me. He didn't need to pity me. I deserved this.

I stood up and stuck out my chin defiantly, "Why are _you_ here? What's _your_ name?"

His green eyes narrowed. "I really don't see how that's your business.", the boy said, coldly.

"Exactly."

He looked at me with a look I couldn't quite place, and then answered, "I'm Erik. I… live here."

For some reason, I relaxed a little. "Oh."

I looked him up and down, and it was fine, because he was doing the same. I ended with his face, looking into his light green eyes. And my heart broke for him. Because I imagined he was seeing the same thing in my eyes and I know I've been through a lot.


End file.
